Ash and Misty
by WitChan
Summary: Pokeshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Come on, Ash. Hurry up and bring your sexy ass here," Misty said, waiting for Ash to come here at the airport. A few days ago, Delia told Misty that Ash will come back here for the next few days and Misty was excited to hear some great news. She developed a huge crush on Ash during the journeys they had together, thinking how sexy he was, especially when he's angry and half-naked.

The common thing they did to each other was argue lot, which annoyed Pikachu and Brock to death. They argue regardless if something's going on or not. Most people, including Pikachu and Brock, believe to think that they are soul mates. They even spread it as a rumor around Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

Everyday, during and after her journey with Ash, she fantasized about the two of them being together, alone, which includes a hot bath, dinner, television time, chores around their house, sleeping next to each other in their comfortable bed and the most important thing to her, sex.

She hated it when other girls talked to him, including his mom, and thought how pathetic, sad, and bitchy they are for talking to her "man", even with a few words they needed to say. Even worse, a few of them hugged and kissed Ash in front of her. Misty wanted to murder them so bad. In fact, she wanted every girl to die so they won't talk to Ash, even her relatives.

Anyway, Ash, with Pikachu, finally showed up and Misty smiled. "Ash!" Misty said, rushing towards her crush.

Scratching his hair, Ash asked, "Misty? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because your mom told me that you were coming back and I'm happy," Misty replied. "Follow me to my Gym so I can tell you something important."

"Okay, Misty," Ash said.

Minutes later, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu went inside the Gym. There, they saw Daisy, Lily, and Violet, Misty's sisters, cleaning up.

"Glad to see you again, Ash," Daisy said. Misty glared at her and Daisy noticed it. "What's wrong, Misty?"

"Shut up. That is all," Misty replied.

"Okay..." Daisy said as Misty headed to her room and Ash and Pikachu followed her.

Entering Misty's room, Ash asked, "What was that about, Misty?"

Closing the door with her foot, she replied, "I love you, Ash."

"Wait, what? Are you joking?" Ash asked, looking confused as moved closer to him, pressing his body with hers as she grabbed Ash's ass.

"I'm not joking, Ash," Misty replied, giving Ash a different look on her face. She then explained why she loved him, which lasted for ten minutes. "Let's fuck each other NOW."

"Okay, darling," Ash said, grabbing her ass. It was nice for someone like Misty to tell Ash that they love him.

Getting off each other, the trainers removed everything off them. Both were going fast too. After exposing each other's naked bodies, Misty gently pushed Ash on the floor. Then, she sat on his dick, gasping a little. Putting her hands on Ash's stomach, she began bouncing on his cock, moaning.

Moaning with Misty, Ash said, "Your cunt feels so good, baby."

"Your cock feels good too, my love," Misty said, looking directly at Ash with those cute eyes of hers. This was something she's been waiting for since forever.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet had themselves closer to the door outside Misty's room, hearing Misty and Ash having fun. Back inside, Misty bounced on Ash's cock faster, making her scene with Ash better.

"This is good so far, Misty..." Ash said.

"I strongly agree, love... This is the best thing I've done in my life..." Misty said.

"Same..." Ash said.

Minutes later, the lovebirds reached their climax at the same time. Then, Misty ended her bouncing, getting off Ash's cock as she laid next to him while calming down. After calming down, Misty got on top of him, moving her face closer to his. Then, she touched his lips with hers, her tongue moving between Ash's lips to reach his. As she did, both french-kissed each other's tongue, moaning again as they shut their eyes together.

More minutes later, Ash and Misty broke their kiss, getting off each other as they decided to end their fun. "Let's go to my mom's house, Misty," Ash said.

"Delia's house it is," Misty said. After she and Ash put their clothes on, she opened the door and she, Ash, and Pikachu got out. Looking at her sisters, Misty asked, "What's wrong, bitches? Mad because you can't have a sexy man like Ash as a boyfriend?"

"Nothing's wrong with us, Misty," Lily replied.

"Well, I'll tell you bitches one thing. DON'T try to steal my man away from me. Because if you do, you're DEAD. Got it?" Misty said.

"Um... got it..." Violet said.

"Good. Fucking cunts," Misty said. She, Ash, and Pikachu are heading towards the door to get out of the gym, leaving her older sisters behind. They never saw her act like this before.

"Damn, Misty," Ash said.

"Sorry, Ash. It's just that you're everything to me," Misty said.

* * *

In Pallet Town, Ash knocked on the door so Delia can open it. Speaking of Delia, she did and she smiled. "I see you brung Misty with you guys. Come on in."

Walking in with Ash and Pikachu, Misty said, "I got great news, Delia."

"What is it, Misty?" Delia said, closing the door.

"Ash and I are lovers!" Misty replied, wrapping her arms around Ash's stomach.

"So you two are lovers, huh? Okay," Delia said.

"You got a problem with that, Delia? Oh, wait. You do. Like myself, you were happy that Ash was coming back here so you can have sex with him all day and night!" Misty said.

"WHAT!? Why would I do that to my son!?" Delia said.

"Bitch, please. I can tell by the look of your eyes," Misty said.

Ash sighed. Then, he said, "Misty... You're doing it again..."

"Again, I'm sorry. How about we take a walk around Kanto? That'll calm my nerves," Misty suggested, letting go of Ash.

"Sounds great, Misty," Ash said.

Delia folded her arms, glaring at Misty. "Don't come here again until you got some sense, Misty."

"I know you're looking at his nice ass, bitch," Misty said, opening the door.

Planting his face with his hand, Ash said, "Misty..."

While talking a walk in Saffron City, the three saw Erika and Sabrina talking to each other. "It's nice to see Sabrina and Erika again. I haven't seen them in like a hundred years," Ash said.

"Yo, bitches!" Misty said, distracting Erika and Sabrina. "What the fuck are you guys talking about? Ash? If so, then jump off a cliff! He's mine forever!"

"Not again..." Ash said.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Misty were out jogging around Goldenrod City. As for Pikachu, he was running. Two women, Jasmine and Whitney, came out of a radio tower. Seeing Ash, they said, "Hi, Ash."

Ending her jogging, Misty glared at the older girls. "Can't have him bitches! He's all mine!"

"What are you talking about, Misty?" Whitney asked.

"You and Jasmine know what the fuck I'm talking about, ya ugly bitch! The way you two were saying "Hi, Ash!" was like you wanted to have sex with him! Find some other random dude to fuck or die!" Misty replied.

"Let's get out of here before things get ugly, Whitney," Jasmine said.

"Good idea, Jasmine," Whitney said.

"Bye, guys. It was nice meeting you again," Ash said, waving good-bye.

* * *

In Hoenn, Ash and Misty were making out naked of the bench while Pikachu watched. Suddenly, a group of girls appeared. The girls were Flannery, Liza, Roxanne, and Winona, four Gym Leaders. They were planning on having fun here. After a while, Ash and Misty broke their kiss. Noticing more girls being here, Misty gave them an evil look as Ash put his clothes back on.

Grabbing sand off the ground, Misty rushed towards the Hoennians and threw it at them. "Stop looking at my man's dick!"

"I'm not naked anymore, Misty," Ash said and Misty turned around.

"You aren't? I see," Misty said. Turning back around, she saw the Gym Leaders shaping their hands as fists, getting pissed off at her. "Uh-oh... Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Misty ordered, but Pikachu shook his head, refusing to assault them. "Some strong Pokemon you are, Pikachu," Misty said, moving back to get her clothes. After she grabbed her clothes, she ran off and the Gym Leaders went after her.

"Jesus Christ..." Ash said.

* * *

Another day later, the three are heading to Sinnoh. Then, they saw Iris, May, and Dawn talking to each other. "Is that Iris talking to Dawn and May? I didn't know she was coming here."

"Who the fuck is Iris and Dawn?" Misty asked.

Pointing at Iris, Ash replied, "That's Iris and the other girl is Dawn. Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and I took a journey in Sinnoh a few years. Then a year later, me, Iris, a guy named Cilan, and Pikachu had one in Unova."

"I see," Misty said, heading towards the girls.

"Don't try to start anything, Misty," Ash said.

"I won't," Misty said, lying to Ash. "Hey!" Misty yelled, distracting the girls.

"Hi there, Misty. Long time no see," May said.

Slapping Iris, Misty said, "Have you been sleeping next to my Ash at night, bitch!?"

"No!" Iris replied.

"Oh god, not again," Ash said, facepalming as he shook his head.

"How dare you slap Iris like that, Misty! She didn't do anything bad!" May said.

"Obviously, she's lying!" Misty said, then she turned her attention to Dawn. "What about you, bitch!? You look like a fucking slut!" Misty asked.

"We haven't done anything sexually, so nice try," Dawn replied.

"Liar!" Misty said. Then, she began an assault on Dawn, punching her on the stomach, then the face.

"Stop it, Misty!" Ash said, rushing towards his girlfriend to stop the assault.

Shaking her head, May said, "You should seek help, Misty."

"Let's go so the crazy bitch won't hurt any of us again," Iris said. Then, she walked away with May and a crying Dawn.

"That's it! I've had it with this fucking shit! We're finished!" Ash screamed.

Misty went on her knees, touching Ash's hands with hers and said, "Please don't break up with me, Ash! I love you!"

"Like May said, SEEK HELP!" Ash screamed again. He then turned around and said, "Let's go home, Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu said as he and Ash are heading back to Pallet Town, leaving Misty crying.

* * *

A day later, Misty was eating lunch outside of Pewter City. Seeing Ash and Pikachu coming towards her, she got up before moving towards them. "Ash, I thought about what you and May said and I think it's best for me to seek help."

"That's great, Misty," Ash said.

"And I just wanna say that I'm sorry for my wild behavior towards the other girls. Like I said before, you're everything to me," Misty apologized.

"Apology accepted," Ash said, smiling.

"Does that mean we're together again?" Misty asked, getting excited.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Oh thank you!" Misty said, giving Ash a hug. Ending the hug, Misty said, "By the way, I've apologized to my sisters for yelling at them and they forgave me."

"I'm glad to hear that, Misty," Ash said.

"Also, I'm planning on apologizing to the other girls I've insulted and yelled at, including Delia," Misty said.

"Good," Ash said.

"Wanna share my lunch with me while we head to Saffron City?" Misty asked.

"Sure, Misty," Ash said.

As Misty split her sandwich to give one of them to Ash, she put her arm on his shoulder before did his to Misty's. The two, and Pikachu, then headed east.

The End


End file.
